


De l'or pour Spock Prime

by Jackb



Series: Old Vulcan Heart [Fr] [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Death, Chess, M/M, NOT SAD, feeling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackb/pseuds/Jackb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock Prime, en trop dans un passé qui n'est pas le sien, revient brièvement sur sa vie, et surtout sur une personne qui lui manque.</p><p>(An English version of this story exists named "Gold for Spock Prime")</p>
            </blockquote>





	De l'or pour Spock Prime

**Author's Note:**

> Voici encore un tout petit OS, cette fois-ci sur Spock Prime (où notre magnifique et talentueux Leonard Nimoy *_*)
> 
> j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne Lecture :)

 

Spock Prime s'assit sur une chaise, devant son jeu d'échecs 3D. Depuis qu'il était revenu dans le passé et même bien avant cela, il aimait s’asseoir devant un jeu d'échecs. Il n'y avait jamais personne en face de lui, plus maintenant, plus jamais. Mais après tout, il ne voulait que « lui ».

 

Lui qui n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour rester auprès de lui en tant qu'ami. Il lui en voulait, oh oui il lui en voulait, de ne plus être la, de ne plus lui offrir son sourire et son regard pétillant. Il lui en voulait d'être un humain, d'être faible au point de mourir si jeune et en même temps si vieux. « Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé Jim ? »

 

Et aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours depuis qu'il était revenu dans le passé, la douleur du manque le rongeait de l'intérieur. Jim était là dehors bien vivant à peine différente du « sien » et pourtant il n'avait plus sa place à ses côtés, c'était lui même, cet autre lui à peine différent. Il était jaloux, jaloux de lui même. Ridicule.

 

Alors il s'asseyait là, devant ce jeu d'échecs, il ne jouait pas, mais les pièces étaient placées indéfiniment de la même façon. Il connaissait par cœur leur disposition, celle de la dernière partit qu'il avait joué avec Jim, une partit qu'ils n'avaient jamais put finir, alors dans sa tristesse il rejouait la partit dans sa tête, s’arrêtant toujours là où ils avaient finit. Fixant les pièces intensément comme s'il allait les bouger par la force son esprit et il attendait, il attendait que les pièces bougent, parce que c'était au tour de Jim de jouer. Il savait qu'elles ne bougeraient jamais, mais c'était son espoir, le seul espoir qu'il lui était encore donné d'avoir. Alors il les fixait, il les haïssait pour ne pas se mouvoir, il en devenait presque las, mais il continuait et dans ces moments-là il repensait à son Entreprise.

Aux missions qu'ils avaient accomplies ensemble, aux habitudes qu'ils avaient prises, aux regards qu'ils se jetaient. Quand on le taquinait à longueur de temps. Il repensait à toute les fois où Jim les avait mis dans le pétrin et aux bien plus nombreuses fois où il les en avait sortis. Il se rappelait toutes les fois où il avait joué avec la mort, où il avait flirté avec elle sans jamais se faire prendre. Il était tellement doué avec ça, on aurait dit un Dieu à certains moments, comme si c'était si facile.

Il sourit.

 

« Jim »

 

Et puis il se rappelait de toute les fois où il l'avait surpris dans les bras d'une demoiselle, si peu pudique. Ça l'avait toujours sidéré, il faisait tomber sous son charme n'importe qui. Même lui n'y avait pas échappé, même lui avait succombé, mais n'avait jamais brûlé pour lui cela dit. Ça le ramenait toujours à cette fois où il avait du honteusement lui dire qu'il était entré en Pon Faar, Jim l'avait écouter, attentivement, et ne s'était pas moqué, n'avait pas jugé et l'avait même sauvé en se sacrifiant. Cette fois aussi où il avait supporté la douleur d'une blessure en feignant qu'il allait bien pour qu'il sauve son père.

 

Ils s'étaient toujours confié l'un à l'autre, ils avaient toujours été proches et cette tension entre eux, palpable, mais pas dérangeante.

 

Il regardait les pièces, pourquoi ne bougeaient-elles pas ? Ne pouvaient-elles pas seulement se déplacer ? Juste une, rien qu'une, pour continuer la partie, dire qu'il était là, en finir avec cette attente. Il ferma les yeux et immédiatement l'image de Jim lui vint à l'esprit « Tu me manques Jim » puis il les rouvrit. Est-ce que quand il mourrait, Jim viendrait le chercher ?

 

« Jim »

 

Il ferma les yeux et repensa à cette fois, cette fois où Jim avait failli l'embrasser. Un soir banal, tout allait bien, pas de problème en vu. Il avait choisi ce jour pour essayé, il aurait pu choisir n'importe quel autre jour, un jour où la situation aurait été critique, un jour où il aurait été triste ou, qu'importe, et où s'il avait regretter aurait pu aisément accuser la situation. Mais non il avait choisi ce jour, ce banal jour. Il s'était penché vers lui avec une telle douceur, personne d'autre que lui à sa connaissance n'avait eu le droit à une telle douceur, il avait rapproché son visage tandis que son dos se courbait légèrement, sa main appuyer contre la table de sa cabine, nerveuse. Il était resté immobile, laissant son regard se perdre dans les iris de son capitaine. Le blond le fixait avec une telle intensité cherchant dans son regard l'approbation, mais il ne savait pas comment la donner alors il n'avait rien fait. Ses lèvres s'étaient encore rapprochées. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelque millimètre des siennes. Il avait pu sentir son souffle, l'humidité et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Sans même les toucher, il avait su qu'elles étaient douces et expertes. Il l'avait frôler, puis sans prendre ce qu'il avait semblé vouloir, c'était reculer à une distance raisonnable et avait sourit, pas un sourire moqueur, mais un sourire doux. Un sourire qui exprimait qu'il avait compris comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre ces lèvres, que les deux en aient envie ou pas. Un sourire qui disait « je t'aime » et « je sais que tu m'aimes ».

 

Une pièce d'échec se déplaça.

 

« Échec et mat Spock. »

« Jim. »

« Je suis venue te chercher mon ami, il est temps pour toi de venir avec moi. Je t'ai attendu tu sais, sans toi, les nouvelles aventures auraient été bien fades.

« Tu m'as manqué, tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« Toi aussi. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de venir, tu peux encore ouvrir les yeux. »

 

Ils se fixèrent du regard, puis Jim tendit la main à Spock et il l'a saisi, sans la moindre hésitation.

 

« Alors c'est comme ça hein ! »

« Ça a toujours été comme ça Jim, et la prochaine partie c'est moi qui la gagne. »

 

Jim sourit, puis laissa échapper un petit rire de ses lèvres et Spock fut vraiment heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais, c'est triste, mais il a retrouver son Jim alors tout va bien en faite ^^.


End file.
